Talk:Fizz/@comment-4167645-20111124001521/@comment-107.2.166.130-20111125150100
I personally have played Fizz exclusively since he came out, and i follow a basic R > W > E > Q formula. I take Q or E first depending on enemy team comp, then the reverse second, then W the rest of the way. He doesn't have a super huge lane presence until you get your three abilities. Then, for harass, you simply be in range of your Q, pop W and charge with Q, then bounce away with E to safety. Fizz's lane capability is unique compared to other champions. Most rely on good sturdiness or the ability to do it from afar. Fizz however is more like a hit-and-run kind of guy. This, of course, comes with risks. If the enemy team has a root like Ryze (the worst against Fizz, imo) or a ballstun like Sion or Taric, it can prove problematic. Fizz can still overcome these however if the enemy isn't on their game. The nanosecond Fizz reaches the opponent, you should immediately E backwards. This makes you untargetable and avoiding their affects. This method is obviously best done from brush. In terms of skills and less so laning phase, like others have commented, W has the best hit ratio for AP of any champion, and the DoT is deceptively painful. As you harass as described above, it ends up doing more and more damage as their health depletes, until eventually you can decide to go for the kill with Ignite or the go back. In all honesty, the reason W should be maxed first (imo) is because the other abilities don't really add enough to outweigh it and need to be prioritized. Both Q and E offer the same mobility at level one as level 5, essentially taking that out of the equation. The things that change are the damage on Q, the slow % and damage on E, and the cooldown on both. This is why E is maxed second, because it is his primary movement skill. His Q is his sub-initiator. As i'm sure you have figured out by now, the best combo for Fizz is to lead from somewhere hidden with his Ult, QW on his target, poke them until they run, then E to catch up and damage them (or E immediately after charge to land the slow). Because of this, W will give him effectively the most damage increase, followed by E for movement and survivability, and Q to finish if off with nice damage and cooldown. I only hope and pray that you build full cooldown reduction, because, again in my opinion, that is the single best way to build Fizz. I am a crappy level for my masteries (something pitiful like 16) and only get a total of 4% from them. I also have no runes at all, and still do amazing. All i need is the Boots of Lucidity, and the Evil Tome (sorry if names are off) and at my crappy mastery CDR, I have 39% CDR. If you are constantly grabbing blue, of course, you might want to build less. But this is what works for me, and I hope it works for you. Cheers, and brace for Nerfage! ;)